It Only Hurt
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Past she wanted to forget but ended up haunting her, but when she goes to stay with a old friend things change. He helps her see life differently. She starts to want to live, and see life clearly and not in a fogged up window like she used to. But how long can things stay that way when emotions start to run high, can Kagome put her heart out again, or will she be crushed beyond rep


_**It Only Hurt**_

_**Summary: Past she wanted to forget but ended up haunting her, but when she goes to stay with a old friend things change. He helps her see life differently. She starts to want to live, and see life clearly and not in a fogged up window like she used to. But how long can things stay that way when emotions start to run high, can Kagome put her heart out again, or will she be crushed beyond repair?**_

_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Manga: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi/Ritsu Onodera/Masamune Takano**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome rolled over on the couch; she had just started living with an old friend. She didn't expect to live with him. It was all her old roommates fault.

If she didn't call the only person she trusted, she wouldn't be in this mess. Couldn't people leave her alone? She knew she was depressed, it wasn't something new. It didn't mean she wanted to die.

At least…..not yet.

Kagome had been thought a lot since her travels through the well ended. There had been so much bloodshed and tears spilt in that last battle she cringed almost every time she even thought about it.

The death of her family didn't help matters for her either. Then there was her sick record at school, and she ended up getting kicked out.

She had to pull herself thought by herself while still grieving so she could get into another high school. It was her last year there, and will a lot of struggle she had managed to pass. It was the last thing she could have done for her mother.

Her mother always told he she had to pass high school to get anywhere in the world. It was a true fact of in the world now a day. High school diplomas were needed for everything.

After all she struggles she decided to not go to college. One, she could afford it, even if she wanted to go. Two, she didn't know what she wanted to do. She had lost interest in mostly everything since she came back from the past.

Now here she was, at her old friend's house after all these years. Her roommate couldn't handler her depression and thought she would end up killing herself soon.

She wasn't there, yet.

If everyone left her alone, she might end up there though. All her pain from the past was starting to eat away at her. There was only so much a human heart could take.

Only so much blood one hands can stand to see.

The blood that never seemed to disappear from her hands, no matter how hard she washed them. The blood always came back.

It would always haunt her.

"Kagome?" the voice of her new living partner made her come out of her depressing thoughts. Looking up she saw green eyes looking into her blue ones.

_Ritsu Onodera_

"Ritsu….."Kagome whispered, sitting up so she could look at him correctly. She knew he either wanted to talk or was leaving for work.

She didn't know what he did for a living, but from his attitude, he must like it. She wished she could say the same.

"I know that you have been having a hard time….and you probably want to stay here andrest but…" Ritsu paused, glancing down at his feet, "I don't feel…."

Kagome frowned she sort of understood what he was saying, but didn't understand why, "You don't feel comfortable leaving me here in my….condition as you call it."

Ritsu shifted nervously, a blush dusting his cheeks. Kagome could be blunt sometimes, just like he was, but he still didn't like her talking about suicide or depression so easily.

"That's right." He gave her a small smile, handing her new clothes to change into, "So you are going with me to work!"

Kagome blinked, taking the clothing, "Is that even aloud?" She didn't want to get him into trouble when she was just fine where she was.

"er…."Ritsu frowned, before turning his head, "It should be find as long as you don't get in the way…..which you won't!"

Sighing Kagome stood up left the room, and changed into her new clothing. It was simple a blue dress, that shower her back, and had white straps that went around and looped around her neck like a chocker. She wore high heeled shoes that went with the dress too.

Making sure she looked semi presentable she combed her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders in soft curls. Her hair always had a slight curl to it for some reason when she left it down.

'_Today is going to either be a disaster or interesting.'_ Kagome though, setting down her brush and walking out the door to see a fidgeting Ritsu waiting for her, she sighed knowing it was going to be a long day if he was going to be 'babysitting' her all day.

"I'm ready….are you?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence of the room. It seemed he didn't know how to act around her sometimes.

"H-Hai!" Ritsu yelped, grabbing his bag, and leading Kagome out. The walk to the bus and bus ride was relatively silent, with the only interruptions form Ritsu asking how she was feeling.

They were silent until they got to a building, and Ritsu turned to her smiling, "And this is where I work, I have only been working here a month or so…..but I like it here." He grabbed her hand, dragging her forward.

Kagome nodded, casting him a small smile as she looked at the building she was being dragged into, it looked like any other business building. She stayed silent as Ritsu led her through the halls.

She knew by the looks of things, with everyone running around and yelling, it was going to be a long day. Kagome only came to make Ritsu feel better, and reassure him she wasn't going to kill herself.

Taking a deep breath Kagome walked into a room, and stopped dead in her tracks eyes wide, as she thought, '_What the hell?'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Chapter one completed! See Bishi I did it! X3 For those who don't know what this crossover is, it is made by the person who made Junjo Romanica, and they crossover with that. Watch it…read it! IT is awesome! I love the series. **_

_**Hope everyone liked it! It is the first of its kind. I hope it gets as popular as the junjou romantic anime/manga! **_

_**I want feedback! X3**_


End file.
